


Carnival Food

by strawberrylace



Series: Summer Daze [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Carnival, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: It's a night of firsts for Bruce and Thor, including first foods!





	Carnival Food

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write about Bruce and Thor going to the carnival!  
> Sequel to One Scoop or Two?

It was a humid July evening as Bruce and Thor walked around the carnival. The neon lights illuminated the clear midnight sky, laughter and screams filled the air. They had spent most of the evening going om ride after ride, playing various carnival games. They had seen some of their friends around as well, stopping to chat with them for a bit. All the while, Thor was keeping somewhat of an eye on his younger brother, hoping that he stay out of trouble. He wasn't originally supposed to come along, but as luck had it, he and Val needed a ride to the carnival. So as long as they let Thor and Bruce be, it was no trouble. In fact, as soon as they got out of the car, the two friends went off on their own, letting Thor and Bruce have their date. 

For the most part, thibgs were going pretty well for Bruce and Thor. As the two of them circled around the carnival, they couldn't help but take in the various smells that surrounded them as they walked past every stand and booth. Everything from soft pretzels to cotton candy all looked so delicious. Bruce noticed that Thor's gaze lingered on every food stand that they were passing. Perhaps it was time to get something substantial to eat. Just as the thought came to him, Thor made the suggestion. 

"Good thing I'm starving," said Bruce, as looked around at his food options. "I can't go on another ride until I eat something." 

"I thought you'd be the opposite," Thor chuckled. "Considering you're around ice cream all the time. Isn't it hard to not want to constantly eat it all the time?" 

"Surprisingly no. I mean, I like it enough that I'll have it if it were an option, but I'm pretty indifferent towards it. I always preferred cakes to ice cream, personally." Bruce turned to see someone walk past them, holding a funnel cake topped with an abundance of powdered sugar. All that sweet, sticky goodness made Bruce's mouth salivate. "Speaking of cakes, I could go for a funnel cake right about now. Thor, would you like to split one with me?" 

"I've never had a funnel cake before," Thor admitted. 

"You've never had funnel cake before?" Bruce gasped. "Okay, well, I'm definitely changing that. We're splitting one. How is it that you've never had one before? That's like essential carnival food!"

"We didn't go to the carnival all that much when we were younger. Even when we did, we didn't indulge in sweets. We had popcorn, those big chicken legs, and corn dogs." 

"I guess it's time to confess that I've never had a corn dog." 

"WHAT?" Thor was genuinely shocked to learn this. It was one thing to never have a funnel cake, for those weren't exactly something one could get outside of a festival or a carnival, but corn dogs were more common fare outside the carnival. He took Bruce's hand as they weaved their way through the crowd. "Come on! Looks like we're going to change that!"

After going around in a circle, Bruce and Thor found the corn dog stand, ordering one each, drizzled with tangy mustard. Bruce found the the stick that encompassed the deep fried dog to be less than stable as he took a bite of it. The dog itself was a little more salty than he liked his hot dogs, but nonetheless, it was appetizing. The cornbread part of of the corn dog was somewhat dry for his taste. He preferred his cornbread to have a bit of kick in it, like jalapeño. Thank goodness for the tangy mustard, otherwise he didn't think he could swallow it down. Much to say, there was some disappointment in his first corn dog. 

"Meh," said Bruce after he took his first bite. "I mean, it's alright, but nothing worth gasping over in my opinion." 

"Huh," was all Thor could say, slightly disappointed that Bruce's reaction wasn't better. "Really thought you would like it." 

"Don't get me wrong, I'm gonna finish this! I'm not a quitter," Bruce insisted as he took another bite. He wished there was more mustard on it.

"But you have to admit it," Thor took a bite out of his corn dog, "the atmosphere is right for a corn dog, is it not? Where else are you going to enjoy such fried goodness? Only at the carnival could you get delectable items like fried twinkies and fried butter!" 

"Thor, I really don't want this date to end with one of us getting sick," Bruce laughed, appreciating his humor as he finished the corn dog. "Okay, shall we split a funnel cake?" 

The funnel cake Bruce bought for them was bigger than what Thor imagined it to be. It covered the entire paper plate, with the powdered sugar sticking right to the fried dough. It was freshly made, so Bruce carried the plate as carefully as he could, trying not to drop it or leave a trail of sugar as he walked. Bruce and Thor sat down at an empty park bench, one with a view of the entire carnival. Watching the ferris wheel go round was a sight to behold and the backdrop of seeing all of those lights and sounds made the night all the more magical. Thor marveled at how wonderful this night had been so far. The way that he could make Bruce crack up, being able to talk to him about anything, and his little brother was nowhere to meddle around as an added bonus. 

"You're not going to make me eat this whole thing, are you?" Bruce asked, pushing the plate towards Thor. 

"Can you?" Thor asked, pulling apart a piece of the dough. "Have you tried?" 

"Yeah, last year. Tony and I had a bet on who could eat one of these the fastest. Rhodey and Strange tried to talk us out of it, but we were bored and thought it would be funny." 

Thor let the fried dough dissolve into his mouth. The mixture of the super sweet sugar along with the chewy dough made this sweet concoction work. It was delicious.

"So who won?" Thor asked. 

"Tony did," Bruce nodded. "I was slowing down abiut halfway through it and already had a piece of pizza earlier. He was feeling pretty good about his newfound 20 bucks. That was, until we went on the tilt a whirl. I was sitting with Strange and Tony was sitting with Rhodey. As soon as we all got off, Tony looked white as a ghost and made a run for it to the nearest trash can, taking down a little kid so he could upchuck. That was not his finest moment." 

Thor broke out into a fit of laughter. He could never picture Tony being this way. He always thought Tony played himself off so cool, being all sciencey and smart. But it turned out that Bruce and his friends weren't all that different from Thor and his friends. 

"It's weird, I thought I would stop eating these, but I guess seeing Stark heave into the trash can behind the bumper cars wasn't all that traumatic," shrugged Bruce, pulling apart another piece of funnel cake. 

"Of course, because it didn't happen to you," Thor replied, pulling apart the funnel cake. "That's like my sister and olives." 

"Does Hela not like olives?" 

"She's hated them ever since she was little. She used to say they remind her of snake eyes." 

"Is anyone in your family not weird?" 

Thor took the last piece of funnel cake and shook his head. "Sorry, that's a reqhirement to be an Odinson." 

"Well, at least you're the cute one in your family." 

Thor smiled. His cheeks reddened as Bruce scooted his hand closer to hold Thor's. There was no space between them as they sat in comfortable silence, watching all of the ride go, listening closely to all of the sounds that filled the carnival. 

"The carnival food wasn't all that bad," said Bruce. 

"And the date was even better," Thor replied. 

Thor looked deep into Bruce's dark brown eyes, his hand just grazing the cheek as he leaned in to kiss. It was on cue that the fireworks began to go off. People were oohing and aahing at the display but Bruce and Thor had their own fireworks going as they continued to kiss. They truly felt like they were in their own little romantic comedy, for everything building up all lead up to this. A fleeting moment they wish they could replay over and over again. As the fireworks continued to go off, Thor gently pulled away as he smiled hazily at Bruce. He wanted to remember this moment for as long as he could. 


End file.
